fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Throws A Party
Fred Throws a Party is the 34th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on May 21, 2009. Description Fred throws a party to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation, but will people actually show up? Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And right now I'm SUPER SUPER EXCITED!!' '(laughs, camera screen to Fred's face laughing) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: The reason why it's because today was the last day of SCHOOL!! The main reason why I'm excited is because now my stupid, hackin' art teacher can't get mad at me for drawing violent pictures! (laughs, stops) I'm actually just finishing up drawing another violent picture. (finishing drawing picture, stops drawing when he hears his mom) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) What you say, Fred? You know the counselor said you can't be drawing those bad pictues anymore! Fred: I'm not drawing bad pictures, Mom! I'm drawing good pictures of dogs, and cats, and.... not-violent stuff! (laughs) Anyways, to show my excitement, I'm gonna throw a party and invite everyone in my class to it! It's gonna be SO hackin' awesome! (gets a Blackberry phone) Okay, now I'm gonna call every single person inside my class and invite them to my marvelous party. Um, this is kind of embarrassing but if you're wondering why I'm using a "Blueberry" or whatever you call it, it's because my Mom just couldn't afford the phone bills on our house, so we were just looking to the trash cans then, we found this "Blueberry" and it just have some minutes left on it, so we're just gonna keep on using it until all the minutes run out. And it's getting to be really annoying because the original owner of the phone keeps on calling us and saying: "Oh! Gimme back my phone!" And it's just like: Finders keepers, losers weepers, loser! Okay, well, first off is Judy. (calling Judy on the phone) Hi, Judy. It's Fred! And I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my party because... (mouth opens in shock at Judy's response) Fred: (calling Judy, sadly) It's not my fault that I peed my pants at school! I was just too scared to ask the teacher to go to the bathroom, okay? Gosh! (gasps, ends Judy's call, angrily) That little brat (softly) that just happens to be so attractive (angrily) hung up on me! Gosh! (softly) Okay. That was one person who didn't wanna come. I mean whatever! I bet you everyone else will wanna come. (calling classmate #2) Hey! Do you wanna come to my party? There's gonna be tons of stuff here like food, my awesome mom, I mean just tons of stuff. (laughs, then stops laughing and looks at the phone as his 2nd classmate hanged up, angrily) Oh no, they hung up too! (softly, calling classmate #3) Hey, it's Fred. And I'm having a party today. So I was wondering if you wanted to... (parakeet squeak) (classmate #3 responds) Fred: (calling classmate #3) No! No, I swear! It will not lower your social status to come to my house! Please! (ends classmate #3's call, then he's calling classmate #4 sadly responds) Fred: (calling classmate #4, gasps) Oh my gosh! Your pet rock died? Oh my gosh, that's understandable. You do not have to come over here, I'm so sorry. (ends classmate #4's call, sadly) I called up every single person inside my class and nobody wanted to come! (angrily a bit) This is one messed-up world if a 6-year-old can't even have a party without be made fun of by his peers. I mean, just whatever! (bumps on the table, sees two mannequin heads behind him, screams) (camera zooms to Fred) Fred: (starts crying) (screen cuts to the mannequin heads) Mannequin Head #1: Oh, Fred. Don't be sad. We'll come to your party. (camera shows the balloon that the Mannequin Head #1 brought) Mannequin Head #1: I even brought a balloon for the special occasion. (screen cuts to Fred and the mannequin heads) Fred: (freaked out) What's going on? Mannequin Head #2: We just wanna come to your party! Fred: (to the mannequin heads) You can come! You can come! Just don't hurt me! (at the kitchen with the neighbood squirrel) Fred: (excited) Aaaahhh! Neighborhood Squirrel, I knew you'd come! (picks up the fork with the re-fried beans on it, and puts the fork toward Mannequin Head #1's mouth) Oh, does anyone else wants some of these delicious re-fried beans that my mom made? Mannequin Head #1: (with British accent) Those look so nasty. (puts down the fork on those beans on the plate) Fred: Come on! They're good, you little weasel! (laughs) Aaaah! (as he's rubbing the neighborhood squirrel's tummy) (camera zooms to Fred) (took the plate with those beans for him, stops rubbing) Fred: You know what? I'm actually glad, none of those losers came. Because now I'm gonna eat these delicious re-fried beens all by myself. (puts those beans in his mouth) Mmmm! (plate with beans was on the table when the screen was cutted to himself) Fred: It's a secret family recipe. I would tell you if I could, I'm sorry. (back in the living room) (Fred dancing while holding up those mannequin heads and one neighborhood squirrel, the other neighborhood wasn't hold up because Fred's hands are full) (music playing) Fred: Oh yeah! It's a dance party, it's a dance party! Oh, oh, oh, we're all having so much fun! (screaming) Wwoooooowwwww!!! (music stops) Fred: I feel like a straight-up gangster having a dance party in my house! (behind him, there's Mannequin Head #2 sitting on the couch) Fred: I mean, seriously. This is just so much fun... Kevin: (offscreen, laughs) Oh my gosh, Fred. This is so lame! Fred: Get out of here, Kevin! Judy: (offscreen) Oh my gosh, Fred. I thought at least one person would show up! Fred: Be quiet, Judy! Seriously, your parties are so much more lame than this. I mean, we're having a gangster dance-off. That's right. (yelling at Kevin and Judy) Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! (Mannequin Head #2 falls out of the couch by itself when Fred made it) (camera zooms to Fred) Fred: (yelling at Kevin and Judy) GET OUT!!! (softly) Okay, whatever. I really don't care with those two losers think. Well, anyways, I think I'm gonna go because our dance-off is getting pretty intense. Okay. Well, peace out, home dawg. And I hope you guys all have an awesome last day of school, and a spectacular summer. (screen cuts to Fred and Mannequin Head #1) Fred: (to Mannequin Head #1) Okay, my mom spent a lot of time making those re-fried beans. (angrily) So you're gonna eat them WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) If you're gonna throw a party, make sure you actually have friends. Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Kevin (voice only) * Judy (voice only) * Mannequin Head #1 * Mannequin Head #2 * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 * Neighborhood Squirrel #2 Category:Videos